1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improving cellular network signals. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to using a device cradle configured to removably receive handsets and other mobile devices which is coupled to antennas and/or amplifiers in order to improve the cellular network signal between the mobile device and the cellular network.
2. The Relevant Technology
In recent years, cellular (“cell” or “mobile”) telephones have dramatically increased in popularity. A growing number of people are relying exclusively on cell phones, and are abandoning their traditional land line telephone services in favor of the convenience of the mobility of cell phones. This increase in cell phone reliance has resulted in the need for reliable cellular signal coverage over a wider area.
Using cell phones in areas which have a weak signal often results in dropped calls which can be both annoying for the cell phone user and expensive for the wireless service provider. Dropped calls typically occur when the signal between the cell phone and the base station is lost. This loss of signal may occur for a number of reasons, including interference due to buildings or mountains and/or an increase in distance between the cell phone and the base station. Thus, one situation where dropped calls are prevalent is when the cell phone user is driving long distances in remote areas where there are fewer base stations capable of reliably capturing the signal from the cell phone. As such, there is a need for a system and method of increasing the reliability of cell phones in areas where the signal between the cell phone and base station is likely to be lost.
Attempts have been made to increase the reliability of cell phones through use of cell phone signal boosters, also known as cellular network amplifiers. Cellular network amplifiers receive the cellular signal sent from a base station, amplify the signal, and retransmit the signal to one or more cell phones. Similarly, the cellular network amplifier receives the signals from one or more cell phones, amplifies the signals, and retransmits the signals to the base station.
Cellular network amplifiers are typically placed in relatively close proximity to one or more cell phones, and serve the purpose of increasing the level of the signals being transmitted to and from the cell phones so that the cell phones can communicate with base stations that would otherwise be out of range. Some amplifiers are configured to be placed in a separate location from the cell phone itself. For example, a cellular network amplifier may be placed away from the cell phone in a user's vehicle, or in or near a building that would otherwise have poor reception.